prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryan Oshun
| birth_place = Riverside, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Gulf Breeze, Florida | billed = Pensacola Beach, FL | trainer = Hernandez Don Juan Masada Joey Spector | debut = August 2012 | retired = }} Ryan Oshun (September 4, 1985) is an American professional wrestler. Early life Ryan Oshun was born in Mt. Holly, NJ and raised in Riverside, NJ throughout the duration of his childhood. After graduating from the Burlington County Institute of Technology for Culinary Arts he joined the United States Air Force (USAF) in 2003. After initial training at Lackland AFB, TX Oshun was stationed at McConnell AFB in Wichita, KS. It was in Wichita that Oshun began playing semi-pro football after being cut in the last round of tryouts for the professional arena football team, The Wichita Wild. After a few weeks with the Kansas Cougars semi-pro team Oshun gained a starting position on the offensive line, playing strong tackle and occasionally center. Oshun was forced to cut his semi-pro career short due to a deployment to Southeast Asia in 2009. After his third deployment, which was in 2009, Oshun was accepted to move to San Antonio, TX (Lackland AFB) and become a Military Training Instructor (MTI / Drill Instructor) for the USAF. It was in San Antonio, while stationed at Lackland AFB, that Oshun began training for a professional wrestling career in 2012. He is still currently an active duty member of the USAF and currently stationed at Hurlburt Field, FL. Professional wrestling career In July 2012 Oshun began training under Hernandez with River City Wrestling. Along with Hernandez, Oshun trained with Joey Spector, Don Juan, and towards the end of his training in Texas, Masada. In August 2012 he had his debut match against Joey Spector. In March 2013, Oshun worked as an extra with the WWE in which he assisted Triple H and Stephanie McMahon-Levesque as a police officer to arrest Daniel Bryan. After two years of wrestling with RCW, he moved to Gulf Breeze, FL and began working with numerous promotions on the gulf coast. On April 18, 2015 Oshun won his first singles title, the New Heights Wrestling Heavyweight Championship, after defeating Michael Facen in Panama City, Florida. He picked up his second singles championship on May 1, 2015 defeating Bu Ku Dao, Stevie Armstrong, and Ricky Rocket in a fatal four-way in Elberta, AL. Throughout 2015 into 2016 Oshun was a mainstay in Elite Championship Wrestling as a member of "Team Rill Tide" with Frankie Thomas and Trucker Jones. The trio split and Oshun began a feud with former tag team partner Frankie Thomas which culminated with a "Thumbtack Ladder Match" where 1,000 thumbtacks would be hanging from a bag above the ring. In order to win you needed to retrieve the bag and pour the tacks out, slamming your opponent in them before you're allowed to attempt a pin fall. Oshun lost the match. From January 2016 - August 2016 Oshun was off of the independent circuit due to a deployment with the USAF in Southwest Asia. He returned in September 2016 forming a tag team with mentor John Saxon called "The Metal Riot Squad". As the Metal Riot Squad, Oshun and Saxon became the Elite Championship Wrestling tag team champions and held the titles for several months before losing them the The Dirty Blondes in February 2017 in Pensacola, FL. Oshun and Saxon have since been feuding with The Dirty Blondes throughout Louisiana & Florida. In June if 2017 John Saxon turned on Oshun and attacked him with a kendo stick after a loss to The Dirty Blindes in a steel cage match for Elite Championship Wrestling in Houma, LA. Following the attack Oshun announced through social media that he had some nagging injuries that needed to get fixed and healed up. On November 3, 2017 it was announced that Oshun would be returning to Elite Championship Wrestling in Pensacola, FL on February 17, 2018 at their annual “Let The Good Times Roll 2” event. In July 2018 Oshun relocated to South Korea and joined the Korean-based Pro Wrestling Society promotion in Pyeongtaek, South Korea. Oshun had his first match with PWS agains Eric Walker and went on to win bia pinfall. Oshun would remain undefeated for all of 2018 until the “Red Fox” Shiho beat him in a qualifying match to crown the first ever PWS Champion. In January 2019 Oshun was granted a title shot as the number one contender for the PWS Championship once the tournament was over. South Korean native Jo Kyungig became the first ever PWS Heavyweight Champion, only to have Oshun granted his championship opportunity within minutes of Jo winning. Jo was defeated and Oshun became the second PWS Heavyweight Champion. As PWS Champion, Oshun defeated Japanese wrestling star, “The Godfather of Hardcore” Gunso, in a street fight during a joint promotion show for WWA and PWS in February 2019. It was the largest professional wrestling show in South Korea since 2016 and solidified Oshun as one of only two traveling active champions within the country of South Korea. Oshun won via pinfall after deliverinf a full nelson slam to Gunso on top of a steal chair. It was announced on May 15, 2019 that Oshun would be debuting for NSA Wrestling in Palmer, AK on a May 26 event. This is Oshun's first match in Alaska and his first time wrestling outside of South Korea while still holding the PWS Heavyweight Championship. PWS held its May event without Oshun present and announced Oshun would be forced to defend his championship in a triple threat match in June 2019. Personal life Ryan is married with two children and is also an active duty member of the United States Air Force. He's a sponsored athlete/ambassador for the Muscle-Elements supplement line. In wrestling *'Nicknames' :*''"Heavy Metal King of Pro Wrestling"'' :*''"The PBR Superstar"'' :*''"Ravishing"'' :*''"The Rainmaker"'' :*''"Mr. O"'' *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Big Boot :*Side Slam :*Fallaway Slam :*Full Nelson Slam Championships and accomplishments *'Combat Sport Pro' **CSP Championship *'Elite Championship Wrestling' **NWA Elite Tag Team Championship (3 times) with Frankie Thomas (2) and John Saxon (1) *'New Heights Wrestling' **NHW Heavyweight Championship *'Pro Wrestling Society (Korea)' **Pro Wrestling Society (Korea) Heavyweight Championship *'River City Wrestling' **RCW Tag Team Championship with Rob Love External links *Profile at Cagematch.net *Facebook *Instagram and Twitter: @RyanOshun Category:1985 births Category:2012 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:Elite Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Heights Wrestling current roster Category:River City Wrestling alumni Category:Uproar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Bullet Proof Wrestling alumni